


That One I'll Never Forget

by Skelebros



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelebros/pseuds/Skelebros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(One Shot) This story goes on the life and thoughts of Loki when he is living like a human. His past is explored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One I'll Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for a class in Highschool I thought it might be cool to post it on here.

That One I'll Will Never Forget

"Aries I will do something to get us out of this contract," I promised her. She just looked down at the ground and would not meet my eyes.

"But Leo what can you do we are just Celestial Spirits we can't break the contract that we have with Karen. We are just tools, I'm sorry," Aries replied.

"I just don't want to see you being treated horribly by anyone. I have known you for a long time even if we can't die we can disappear under certain circumstances," I replied seeing how low she felt at the moment. "Don't worry I will do something…" Those words from back then echoed in my ears as I woke from my dream, no memory. I breathed deeply feeling more drained than the day before. Celestial Spirits are not supposed to be able to live in the human world for very long the earth would suck all the energy out of us till nothing remained, but I had no choice and it's been almost three years now that is not something any spirit has been able to do that I remember.

"Loke hurry up you said that we could go on a date today," A voice called from the living room. That's right Clare stayed over last night, even though I surround myself with many beautiful women I can still feel her presence no matter where I am.

"Coming just give me a second," I called back as I hopped out of bed. I threw my usual green jacket with white fur trim a red shirt under that black pants and sunglasses. I ran a hand over my short orange hair threw on my shoes and walked out the door. "Ok Clare are you ready to go?" I asked as I walked into the living room. Clare who had been sitting on my couch leapt up ran over to me and clamped her arms around one of my arms.

"Yep I am ready let's go" She said smiling at me. I smiled back though I could feel the presence of my past owner Karen behind us. We started to head out the door as I thought of what happened to her. That was almost three years ago when she was going to force Aries to stay in the human world for a week to see what would happen. I intervened and sent Aries home that was when my long three years on earth began. We were walking along a shopping district now Clare was having fun looking at all of the window displays. She never let go of my arm for very long mot girls would act like this with me as well. When girls would do this it would never bother me because it would reassure me that I was not alone with the presence of Karen. The next part of what happened that day was Karen trying to force my gate to close but I would not go I fought against it like I had to open my gate on my own power. "Release my and Aries contracts and give me our keys," I had told her.

"I cannot do that you two are the only golden keys that I have" She had replied getting a worried look on her face.

"I have sat by and watched how you treat Aries but not anymore I won't stand by and let one of my friends be treated like a toy," I had replied taking a step towards her and she took a step back.

"Loke, Loke isn't this really cute?" Clare asked taking me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her and saw that she was holding up a ring with a heart stone set into the band of the ring. I had to admit that it was a pretty ring.

"Yeah it is cute do you want to buy it?" I asked her looking at the price tag. 1,000 Jewel was not a bad price and I have enough to buy it.

"I would like to but I don't have enough Jewels to buy it," She said looking a little sad.

"I have enough, I will buy it for you," I said taking the ring and walking up to the cashier.

"Really Loke? You are the best," Clare exclaimed hugging me. I bought the ring and we were on our way out. I heard a ghostly voice in my ear. 'You can never be truly free from me.' This voice brought me to the next part of my story…

Ten days after coming to the human world I was waiting in some nearby ruins fighting for every breath when Karen came to see me.

"Please Leo I will treat you better" She pleaded but I knew better.

*pant* "Will you release *pant* Aries and my contracts?" I asked her again.

"I can't do that but I need to work for the money," She pleaded but I just shook my head when I looked up she was gone.

"Hey Clare let's go to Fairy Tail to grab something to eat," I asked she nodded and we were off. We said little as we walked towards the guild that I am a member of. I got lost in the past again as I often do after a month Karen came back begging for me to go back to the spirit world because she can't summon any other spirits. This was when I was really weak and laying in the floor. She said that she would treat us better but I knew better and made my demand, she refused. Karen kicked me and stomped on my back which hurt almost as much as the agonizing pain in my chest as I still struggled for each breath. We arrived at the front doors of Fairy Tail we got a table in the corner I told Mira our order. Clare and I cuddled while waiting for our order. I was surprised that none of the other girls that I am with has seen me and came over to make a fuss. This brings me to the last part of my story…

A few months after Karen came to plead with me I finally felt well enough to leave the ruins. As I looked out over the hills around the ruins I saw the Master of the guild Blue Pegasus Karen was a member.

"Master Bob what are you doing here?" I asked him surprised that he would come all the way out here to see me.

"I see so it is true that you don't know what happened to Karen. I tried to warn her I did." He said as he came up to me. I got a horrible sense of for bodying.

"No what happened?" I asked hoping that my hunch was wrong.

"Miss Karen had gone off on a job a week ago even though she could not use her magic with you still here on earth. I tried to get her to rethink and just let you and Aries go, but she said that she would not back down to you and she needed to the money," Master Bob paused for a minute. "She went out on the job anyway and she tried to open another gate, but her body could not handle it she ran out of magic and died" I felt sick to my stomach and fell to my knees.

"I just wanted to show her that we are not tools or slaves that we have feelings I never meant for this to happen," I said immediately blaming myself for Karen's death.

"Leo I think it is time you went back to the spirit world," Master Bob told me. "Here I got this for you," He held out his hand I looked up it was my own key.

"What happened to Aries key?" I asked him but he just shook his head.

"This was the only key that was found," He told me as I took my key from him. I stood up and looked Master Bob in the eye.

"Alright I am going to go back and talk to Aries it was nice knowing you Master Bob hope I see you again," I said as I tried to open my gate but I found that I could not, it was locked. "My gate is locked that must mean..." Master Bob looked at me concerned.

"What is wrong Leo why aren't you gone now?" He asked me. I looked him the straight in the eye.

"I am being punished for the death of Karen I am banished from the Celestial Spirit world."

"That can't be I know it won't help Leo but I don't think it is your fault," Master Bob said "What are you going to do now?"

"I think I will leave this town and travel for a while because who knows when I will finally disappear?" I said walking past Master Bob. I left after that and came to the city of Magnolia by then I called myself Loke I would also surround myself with women to try and forget the ever present presence of Karen that seemed to always be at my shoulder. In the last month it has gotten stronger and I weaker the end is coming and she knows it. I would stay away from Celestial Spirit mages on the change that they might be able to pick up that I am a Celestial Spirit. Everyone just chalked it up to me having had a bad encounter with a Celestial spirit mage in the past, but little do they know. I joined Fairy Tail a year or so after Karen's death so I could make some money to do stuff with the girls I would go out with. It never mattered what I did I still felt her there at my shoulder waiting for the moment when I would disappear form this world forever. The third year anniversary is next week there is not much more waiting left. There is a Celestial Spirit Mage that recently joined Fairy Tail she seems nice enough I might try and get over what has grown into a fear of being discovered and get close to her before my time is up to see if she can discover what I really am. Until that time comes though I will go through this routine everyday then I will disappear in front of Karen's grave to show that even in death she has a hold on me.

"Hey Clare, I am going to go on a job this afternoon so after we are done eating I'll walk you home," I told her and she just nodded. I guess this is one of the last dates I am going to go on forever.


End file.
